stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
List of USS Lambda Paz junior officers
The following is a list of junior officers. (May receive their own pages as more information is added) Les Galloway Leslie "Les" Galloway was a human male who served as a MACO soldier aboard the from 2374 until his death in 2375. Prior to the Dominion War, Galloway was a promising young engineer. His engineering knowledge contributed to the repair of an emergency comm-unit after a team from the Lambda Paz crash landed on a Class M planet in star system M-317 in the Kalandra sector. He was kept awake by stimulants that may have accelerated his eventual death. Captain Limis Vircona took comfort in the fact that Galloway helped the rest of the team's chances of being rescued. ( , "Religion To Do Good") :Combines the names of the two redshirts (Leslie and Galloway) who seemingly came back from the dead (see background notations on their Memory Alpha pages). Willis Huckaby ).]] Ensign '''Willis Huckaby' served as operations manager for the alpha shift in 2374. ( , "Revenge a Dish Best Served Cold") In addition to that position, he served as gamma shift duty officer during a layover at Starbase G-6 in 2375, replacing Lieutenant Selek, who had transferred off during the last crew rotation. ("Faces in the Crowd") He was still serving aboard the Lambda Paz in mid-2376 when the Lambda Paz was destroyed by True Way terrorists. He was one of the crew members taken hostage by Gul Revok. He was later killed by Revok to assure the cooperation of Captain Limis Vircona. ( , Episode 1: The True Way) Tor Makassa Ensign Tor Makassa was a Kobliad male who served as operations manager for the gamma shift in 2374. ( , "Revenge a Dish Best Served Cold") Willem Margose Chief Petty Officer Willem Margose was Betazoid male who served on the engineering team aboard the Lambda Paz in 2375. His youthful appearance made Captain Limis uncomfortable with the idea of kids on her ship. He was on duty in engineering when the warp core nearly breached. Because a highly improbable set of circumstances caused such a crisis, he was questioned per Starfleet protocol on investigations into incompetence and/or sabotage. He was also blood-tested after evidence of a Changeling infiltrator was discovered. He was falsely implicated as a spy. Limis threatened to have him locked up never to see the light of day again, claiming it was a tactic to see if he really was a Changeling. It instead evoked the memories of the invasion of Betazed. Limis then intuited that Margose was falsely implicated, yet still chose to have him incarcerated until the investigation was resolved. ("Faces in the Crowd") Tirren Ra Hoth Lieutenant Tirren Ra Hoth was an Edosian male who served as deputy chief of security of the Lambda Paz in 2374. In the absence of security chief Mandel Morrison when the ship was docked at Deep Space 9, Ra Hoth represented the security department during a staff meeting. He later led a team of Starfleet and MACO troops to rescue Morrison and Captain Limis, who had been captured by Teero Anaydis. ( : " Divided Loyalties") When Morrison was temporarily relieved of his duties as chief of security, after feeling responsible for the death of MACO commander Jonathan Davis, Ra Hoth was elevated to chief of security on a provisional basis. ("The Tides of War, Part 1") Ra Hoth later served as acting chief of security while Morrison was assigned to convoy duty when the Lambda Paz was on layover at Starbase G-6 in early 2375. He was placed in charge of investigating who was responsible for causing a near warp core breach. He later accompanied a security team from the starbase to prevent rogue Bajorans Kelsen Daron and Saul Mavik from attaching a subspace explosive to the station's reactor core. ("Faces in the Crowd") Jovis Ren Ensign Jovis Ren was a Bolian male who served as relief tactical officer in early-2374. ( :"Revenge a Dish Best Served Cold") In the absence of senior tactical officer Mandel Morrison when the ship was docked at Deep Space 9, Ren represented the tactical department during a staff meeting. ("Divided Loyalties") Ren was on duty at tactical during an encounter with the "Death stars". Limis ordered him to unseal Jonas Grabowski's weapon and shield modification file so the ship could fight against the time traveling ships. ( : " The Tides of War, Part 1") Saul Mavik Crewman Saul Mavik was a Bajoran male who served as an engineering technician aboard the Lambda Paz in early 2375. He was a mole for a Bajoran terrorist group hoping to bring a quick end to the end to the Dominion War, by impeding Starfleet's ability to fight it. His assignment was to crash the sensors of Starbase G-6 and starships docked there when a subspace explosive was delivered. He caused intermittent malfunctions in order to test his ability to crash the sensors at a moment's notice, and even a near warp core breach to divert the crew's attention. Saul escaped the ship when he was on the verge of being implicated in conducting an unauthorized sensor diagnostic to assist Kelsen Daron in attaching a subspace explosive to the starbase's reactor core. When a security team from the starbase and the Lambda Paz attempted to arrest him and his co-conspirators, Saul fled the reactor room to divert the team. Lambda Paz captain Limis Vircona and acting chief security Tirren Ra Hoth gave chase, at which point the neural parasite that inhabited him caused his death and attempted escape. ("Faces in the Crowd") Mik Tannan Sergeant Mik Tannan was a Brikar male who served as one of the MACO troops from 2374 until the ship's destruction in 2376. He was part of a team dispatched to rescue Commander Chaz Logan and Lieutenant JG Sara Carson after their shuttle crash-landed on a planetoid in the Tong Beak Nebula. With the strength of five Jem'Hadar, he was easily able to overpower one of the enemy troops. ( , "Revenge a Dish Best Served Cold") Many of his colleagues found his size intimidating. He was reminded of this fact by Lisa Neeley when he was asked to stay in the lobby of Castellan Alon Ghemor's residence while part of a team dispatched to prevent the assassination of Ghemor. ( , Episode 1: The True Way) List of USS Lambda Paz junior officers List of USS Lambda Paz junior officers List of USS Lambda Paz junior officers